Take My Breath Away
by AspenHartley
Summary: Might change the title later if i can lol


OK HI EVERYONE! THIS IS FUNSIZEDFOREVER AND ASPEN HARTLEY BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER COLLAB! Except, this one is… GLEE COLLAB! No Hamilton, sorry everyone. Even so, this first chapter is so fluffy you might just want to read it to help with hormones. She and I will be posting this story to both of our accounts and we hope you enjoy. BAIII

Yesterday was the day my handsome husband, Finn, was graduating, and I, Rachel Berry, was going to tell him the best news of his life. Other than when I said yes. Actually, that might have been the best news of his life, and then the day we got married.

And now, yesterday. Yesterday was the day Finn graduated from Columbia University. No one thought he would be anything but a Lima Loser, and there he was, graduating from one of the top colleges in the country with a teaching degree. I am one proud wife, just like he was proud of me when I graduated from NYC Tisch a couple weeks ago.

But that day wasn't just his graduation day, not one bit. I suppose I should have suspected something when my stomach started acting weird earlier that day…

My stomach growled as I started looking through the pantry for something to eat. The snacks I normally eat, such as apple chips, looked horrible and made me sick to my stomach. I started to search through Finn's section of the pantry, finally coming up with something that would satisfy me.

Nacho Cheese Doritos. Now, I normally don't eat such unhealthy food, but I couldn't fight the urge. However, something was still missing. I opened the fridge and searched until I found the whipped cream Finn had bought to put on his vegan ice cream. I pulled it out of the fridge, took out a bowl, and put some Doritos in, followed by a layer of whipped cream. I'm a little bit ashamed for eating foods like this, since I've been a devout vegan for years, but I have a perfectly viable reason.

When I was halfway through the bowl, Finn came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, shirtless. He looked smoking hot as he walked over to me.

"Hello, beautiful." Finn gave me a kiss. "Mmm, you taste like Doritos."

"Sorry." I blushed, feeling like I was sixteen all over again. "I was just eating them, so that's probably why."

"Rachel Barbra Berry ate Doritos? I thought you were vegan." Finn teased me with a smile.

"I am, I just wanted to try something different." I smiled at him and pulled him closer. "You know, you look very handsome right now."

"Thanks, Rach." He answered, and I took it as an opportunity to try to devour his face. Finn stopped me. "Whoa, normally I'd be all for it, but I have to get ready for graduation today, Rach." When Finn told me no, I felt tears well up in my eyes. But I pulled myself together.

"Oh, that's fine, honey, I understand." I gave him a peck on the lips and then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. It's there where all the tears came out. I didn't really understand why I was crying, I had no reason to, I was just upset.

After all that, I opened my closet to find a suitable outfit to wear for Finn's graduation and the graduation party. When I spotted his favorite, a pink top with a white collar on it, with a pale gray skirt, along with my Finn necklace. I still have, it to this day, and Finn got a dog-tag necklace with Rachel on it. He always wears it, which I think is sweet. I was looking at two pairs of shoes, black heels or black flats, when Finn walked in and whistled.

"Hot damn, ma'am!" I had to laugh because it was Finn and he made it rhyme and he was just too perfect.

"You like?" I asked as I spun around in a circle.

"I love." Finn said with a grin as he came up and tickled me.

"Well, are you ready to go, mister?" I smiled up at him as he thought for a moment.

"You know what, I think I am. Let's go, little lady." Finn offered me his hand and we walked out of the apartment together. Living on East 75th Street was cheap enough, since we both worked jobs outside of school, and the drive to Columbia and NYU wasn't too far by car. I normally would take the subway, however, while Finn took his car.

As we walked into the room the ceremony would be held in, I caught a whiff of perfume somewhere in the distance and felt unexplainably nauseous. I was going to throw up, I was sure of it.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Finn, and ran to the nearest bathroom. As soon as I reached the stall, I started puking my guts out. When I finished, I cleaned up and went to find Finn, who was waiting outside the bathroom for me.

"Are you OK?" Finn asked with concern, rubbing the small of my back.

"Yeah, my stomach must have reacted badly with the Doritos, that's all." I smiled up at him, not wanting to tell him that it was the woman's perfume that really set me off.

"Well, you have been a vegan for years, so that would explain why." He laughed at me. And then I got mad at him.

"Look, Finn, I appreciate you trying to make light of the situation, but in all reality throwing up, or getting sick in general, is not funny at all. In fact, if I wasn't in perfect health until now, I could be afraid of dying." The horrified look on his face made me feel much better.

"Rach, oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I was just trying to make you feel better, but I obviously didn't do that. I'm sorry." I took pity on Finn, because I honestly didn't know where that came from either.

"Come on, let's go back to the auditorium," he said sweetly. There was certain concern in his voice. I could tell that he was still worried, uncomfortable. Like when Jacob approached me and asked me for some not okay things. He must have felt the same discomfort we both did whenever we got slushied. Or something like that.

(we can add something between the previous paragraph and the one i'm writing ok?)

I sat back down with Finn's family and my two dads. Mr. and Mrs. Schuester and Daniel were there, too. Most of the Glee kids were there, also. Puckerman, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and more. Blaine was sitting there, for Finn and Kurt. Even Sue was there, which was very surprising to see.. What a crowd, I thought to myself. We must have looked like such an obnoxious group, all of us taking up an entire row and a half of the auditorium.

I sat down between Mercedes and Blaine, both looking very eager for the ceremony to start. A man walked up to a podium in the center of the auditorium. People around us were starting to cease their speaking. The graduation ceremony was beginning. As the atmosphere quieted down, Mercedes leaned over and whispered to me, "You okay?" Mercedes was thinking something, and I knew what she was thinking. She was asking me about my throwing up.

"Yeah, ok course," I replied with obvious confidence.

Blaine must have thinking the same thing because he quickly joined in.

"Are you sure? It's almost like you're pregnant," he sassed me quietly. We both shared a silent laugh, and the ceremony really started up. Then I realized that he was serious.

"Why would I be pregnant? I've been on birth control for years." I then reminisced on the past couple hours. I ate Doritos, which was already unusual for me. I ate Doritos with whipped cream. That's unusual for anyone. And then just minutes ago I puked because of the scent of a perfume, something that wouldn't usually set anyone off.

Then I mentally stepped back and looked over the past couple days. I had actually felt kinda queasy for the past couple days, and in the morning a lot. I had missed my period, too. Okay, now I was somewhat convinced that they were right.

There was that one night… Finn's twenty-second birthday.

"Rachie Rach, come here!" Finn waved to me from the dance floor as I giggled.

"Hi, Finny Bear. Whatsa matter?" I slurred, as we had been slightly inebriated at the time.

"Kurtsy says I'm a bad dancer." Finn pouted and I immediately went to hit Kurt.

"Don't make fun of Finny! He's the best dancer ever." I turned into Finn's arms, where I stayed until we left, feeling tipsy and happy and in love.

By the time we left the club, we were both trashed and we had sex that I distinctly remember. I'm almost positive I called him 'Daddy Longlegs?' Whatever that means. I must have been really out of it.

But, the next day, I had a raging headache from my hangover and only took Advil all day, no birth control. And I know Finn hadn't used condoms since I told him I was on birth control, so we wouldn't have used one…

Oh GOD . I, Rachel Barbra Berry, was just about positive I was pregnant.

"Finn Hudson!" The principal called out his name as Finn walked up onto the stage. After he grabbed his diploma, he hugged the man, and walked in line to stand with the rest of his graduating class. He was still the tallest person in that class. Six feet and four inches.

We all cheered really loudly at that moment. Like I said, obnoxious. Sue was a little annoyed, but that's okay.

After the ceremony, we all went to Finn and gave him multiple hugs and took one too many pictures. We might have been the last people in there. By the time we got out, the stage was completely cleaned up, and the rows cleared out. Every single seat.

The night (and early morning) following was filled with alcohol (except for me, just in case), recordings of old New Directions performances, and Breadstix breadsticks. Mostly Breadstix breadsticks. Most of our friends left the apartment around two a.m.

Finn and I changed and went to bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, but I laid awake for a little while. What if I really am pregnant? I pondered. Would Finn be ready? Would I be ready? Would we be ready? There were so many questions in my mind and, finally, couldn't take it.

I got out of bed, changed into some decent clothes, took the car keys from its hook, and got into our car.

I was anxious to figure this out, and I needed to know as soon as possible. There was a convenience store not too far from our apartment complex, so I went there and bought a couple of pregnancy tests.

I was hoping no one I knew would recognize me, but that wouldn't make sense because no one I knew would be at a drugstore at three-thirty in the morning.

As I quietly reentered our apartment, I made a beeline for the bathroom. I had grabbed multiple of the most successful brands and, after taking them, I waited.

I started thinking about what Finn would do if we were having a baby. Thinking back to when he was the "father" of Quinn's baby, he was completely supportive of her, and he wanted to keep the baby so badly. Finn also looked as hard as he could for a job, and since he has a job now, it already makes me hopeful. And, in case I get cast in anything while I'm pregnant, I'll be able to help pay for some things, too.

I also remember Finn telling me about him singing "You're Having My Baby," by Paul Anka, to tell Quinn's parents about her pregnancy. So he was probably supportive. I honestly had nothing to worry about. I love Finn, and my family will probably be supportive.

When I finished thinking through all of that mess, the tests were ready. I quietly pushed the door open and left it ajar. I had used three of the nine I bought, and was wondering if I would see three or six lines in total. I walked to look over the sink.

My eyes focused on the pregnancy test in the middle.

Two lines.

I stepped back. I was in awe, but I was feeling so many emotions at the same time. Excited, scared, relieved, anxious. The same shakiness I had when I first walked into the bathroom was still with me.

I was pregnant.

Finn and I were going to have a baby.

A/N: hey hope you liked that chapter! Leave a review (praise or constructive criticism whatever) if you want! More to come soon :) adios!


End file.
